


[Podfic] Choosing Family

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: River watches over Zoe and Wash.





	[Podfic] Choosing Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choosing Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459871) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



Uploading all my old podfic to the AO3 is inspiring me to make something new, and I found this on an old list of potential fics to record. And on reread, I still wanted to record it. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/u2j1s5jiigtshs1oib3rq6rphpqmcb37).


End file.
